Spleen
by ashehole
Summary: Grubbs will keep me safe. Forever and ever. That’s just what big brothers do. Demonata fanfic, based in Demon Apocalypse. Bill-E's POV R


**AN: My first Demonata fic. I always wondered what Bill-E was thinking when the end came. Italics are actual text from the book, Demon Apocalypse. Told in Bill-E's POV**

**Disclaimer: All characters for Demonata are not owned by me. They never will be. Shan is an excellent writer. He doesn't need my help.**

I'm confused. No doubt there. Grubbs and Dervish keep yelling at each other, and though this _is_ a stressful time—we are surrounded by freakin' demons here—this is an _extremely_ bad time for arguing. And... I swear that Dervish was trying to hurt me, his fingers tight on my neck.

Grubbs leans towards me, a strange smile on his face. I can't read it; I'm not good at things like that. "_Bill-E. Want to help me kick the crap out of these demon creeps?"_

I smile, too, excited now. Of course I do! _"Now you're talking! What do we have to do?"_

Behind me, Dervish twitches. I don't know what he's thinking or doing. He groans as he says my brother's name. Is it a warning? Grubbs must think so because he tells our uncle to shut up. I stand there, unsure until Grubbs smiles at me again. It seems sad.

_"Take my hands, little brother. Close your eyes. Focus on… Your mom. Think of your mother."_

_"How can that help?" _I asked, doubt drenching my voice. We were fighting demons here, and he wanted me to bring my mom into it. I wasn't sure how it would help us, but Grubbs looked convinced. And he knew, so who am I to question it?

_"It'll clear your head of bad thoughts and fear. I need you help to stop this. But I can only do it if you're calm. It won't be easy, but you have to try. Think of your mom and every good time you ever shared. That will generate a positive energy that I can channel. I can use that power to stop the demons."_

Grubbs was right. I was terrified, petrified, read to pee in my pants. There was no way he could have used my energy to stop the threat in my current condition. I made the sacrifice; the least I could was listen to his instructions. He was my big brother. I am so excited that he needs me. Me! Bill-E Spleen, destroyer of demons!

_"Brilliant!"_

With enthusiasm and trust, I stick my hands out for my brother to take. I shut my eyes, the better to imagine my mother again. It isn't difficult for me. My mom is always in my thoughts. I miss her so much.

I remembered a particular moment immediately. She took me to a park. She was like that, my mom. She liked nature. Often, she would take me with her, as a bonding thing between us. It was a bright day. Blue skies, no clouds. We hiked all morning. I kept cracking jokes, and even though they were so corny, she just laughed and laughed.

My mom had a light, tinkling laugh. It was a sound I never heard again after she died, but I could recall it now. It was beautiful.

Then it started raining when we sat down for a picnic. It just began out of nowhere. One moment, clear and blue. Next, we were both drenched to the bone. Mom just kept laughing. I kept laughing with her. It was the most perfect day I've ever had.

Grubbs's big hands kept my body rooted to reality while my mind is lost in memory. I feel him grab them and hold on. In the saddest voice imaginable, my brother speaks to me. His words rip at my heart. I want to cry. I know that Dervish loves me by the way he doesn't let go. In their ways, my grandparents loved me. I know my mom loved me more than life. But right now…

_"I love you, Bill-E."_

I love you, too, Grubbs. I don't speak it. I think it because now I'm lost in newer memories. They all deal with Grubbs. Grubbs before all this mess, when he first came to live with Dervish and was even crazier than he is now.

I hear nothing. There's just my memories and this amazing, floating feeling. It's soft and warm, and it envelops me, starting at my hands. I'm being engulfed in it.

Suddenly, I realize something. I'm going to really miss this feeling when it's gone. I wish Grubbs can feel it, too. Or can he? I smile, blissful and safe. Grubbs will keep me safe.

Forever and ever.

That's just what big brothers do.


End file.
